


At The End Of The Day

by beforeyoustartyourday



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, M/M, So yeah, i feel like it's not long enough, love isn't just romantic, or - Freeform, platonic, romantic, take it how you want to, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeyoustartyourday/pseuds/beforeyoustartyourday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil moves on, like he always does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The End Of The Day

**Author's Note:**

> kind of short and rushed but meh i like to experiment

**Mon 30 Jan** _5:25 am_

Today is my birthday! Wow, 30. On the 30th. It's finally here.

 _1:06 pm_

Louise got me a ukulele. She said music might help. 

_4:37 pm_

Got some nice socks and other presents

_7:01 pm_

Wish you were here

_9:30 pm_

Goodnight I love you  
________

**Tues 31 Jan** _2:45 pm_

There's a kid in a dinosaur onesie and he looks like young you

_9:47 pm_

Gn love u  
________

**Wed 1 Feb**

_3:59 pm_

Louise came over to say hi

 _9:16 pm_

Goodnight. I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> i got a ukulele nice!
> 
> yeah i love dan and phil
> 
> it doesn't matter how you interpret it, platonic, romantic, whatever. all you need to know is dan has died, phil loves him and phil is trying to move on. 
> 
> take from this what you want


End file.
